A Sisters Love
by 0simplyemma0
Summary: Yuuki is slowly killing herself, to save her beloved Kaname. But when there five-year old son gets involved, everything changed and Yuuki must fight for her child.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of a Sister **

* * *

"I'm sorry Onii-sama, I-It just happened and then it was....and then I.....Sorry Onii-sama." Yuuki apologized again, not daring to look up at him. Aidou-senpai was also apologizing; it always came down to this.

"It was my fault; Aidou-senpai was only trying to stop me!" She cried out to him, still refusing to look at her Onii-sama's face. She heard a rough tumbling sound and didn't say anything as their son strolled in.

"Keitaro-sama!" Aidou-senpai exclaimed as there five-year-old came stampeding into the room, where his mother and Aidou-senpai is begging for his father's forgiveness.

"It was mine and Mariko's idea as well." The young miniature Kaname exclaimed as he earned a glare from his father. Keitaro had inherited Yuuki's stubborn, carefree attitude much to Kaname's displease.

"Keitaro" Kaname paused looking down at his son "Go wait outside with Aidou" He ordered strictly. But Keitaro stood his ground, disobeying Kaname.

"Keitaro" His mother's soft rang out as he turned to face her "Go outside with Aidou-senpai, Okaa-san and Tou-san will be out soon." He done as Yuuki commanded and he followed Aidou out.

"Yuuki, you can't keep this up much longer." He told her sighing and shifting his head. Kaname had dealt with the same is three times within the last month also. His legs remained crossed as he looked down at her. Yuuki still didn't look up.

"How much longer can you hold on?" He bent down close to her and wrapped his fingers around her hair as Yuuki turned away from the feeling off hungry. He pulled her face round to look at him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Is it for Keitaro? Or are you doing it out off stupidity?" He had made her angry like he had wanted, but she only turned away vowing that she would not tell him. Kaname let out a sigh at the girls stubbornness and lightly picked her up. Yuuki no longer had the strength to complain as he held her bridal style in his arms. Kaname knew she was mentally drained; Yuuki refused blood from everyone and had lived off blood tablets the past few weeks, putting more strain on her relationship with Kaname and when he had returned from a meeting last week. He found her in a different bedroom; there fight had made her worse. But now it had gone too far and he had lost all patience in her in the matter. He yearned to know what was wrong, but she still refused and no one else seemed to know what the problem was either. She lay in his arms, limp as a leaf fighting to stay awake, Yuuki knew when she was safe in her new bedroom, and she could try to shake off some of the exhaustion. Kaname laid her on couch as she scrambled to get up, he held her down easily and she gave up quickly. A soft blanket was placed over her and Yuuki knew what he was doing. He wanted her to enter her world off nightmares.

"Tell me what's wrong Yuuki?" He pleaded looking down at her helpless form. His replay was silence. Kaname knew what he had to do. With one hand placed on Yuuki's shoulder he bit into his and smell off blood, made her throat burn, She made no attempt to move until he brought it closer to her face. She started struggling and cried out. Kaname moved her so her head was laying on his chest and one hand held her struggling to his and other made its way towards her mouth. She was crying now and lashing out at him, but he pressed her into himself painfully tight. Her throat ached even harder and pain was unbearable as she thrashed out and screamed, while slicing Kaname's stomach in the process. She focused on Keitaro, he was crying outside and everyone was listening to their fight, Kaname had planned it this way. His blood covered hand was below her mouth. She starred at it, breathing deeply in and out and tried to find away to concentrate on something other than the pain in her neck.

"Please Yuuki" Kaname urged, her fell back on his chest and Kaname put his mouth over the bite mark and the scent off blood became weaker. But just as quickly Kaname covered his mouth over hers and she pulled away from him as his hands pulled her towards him. She struggled as Yuuki avoided swallowing the blood in my mouth, but straggled against Kaname; hear tearing and hissing Kaname broke the kiss, the few drops of blood ran down Yuuki's throat made a pain wave through her stomach as she clung to his shredded shirt and the next thing Yuuki knew darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Kaname exited the room with Yuuki's limp body in his arms. Ruka had Mariko in her arms and gasped in horror when she saw the state off Kaname.

"She resisted that much?" Kaname's shirt was shredded with deep cuts through them. The large slices that Yuuki had made began to heel; they were covered in deep blood.

"Kaname-sama! What are we going to do?" Ruka questioned to Kaname's sleeping Queen.

Kaname looked in deep thought "What do you suggest Ruka? She can't live like this much longer." Mariko let out a sharp cry and Kaname smiled down at Ruka's daughter.

"A drip?" Kaname's eyes widened when Ruka suggested the idea. Aidou made a re-appearance with Keitaro trialling behind him.

"Tou-san, is Okaa-san better know?" All eyes stared down at the young boy. Kaname flicked one hand through his brown tangled locks and sighed.

"Keitaro, Okaa-san will be fine." He directed his gaze to Aidou "Aidou will buy you sweets Mariko also." Keitaro pulled on Aidou, desperate to leave as Ruka handed him Mariko.

"Ruka" She snapped her head back to him "Prepare a drip as you say." Ruka nodded and started to walk away and she then looked back.

"Kaname-sama, what is she struggles?" an awkward silence was held between the two. Kaname looked back up to her "I'll take care of it." Ruka scrambled and left the two alone. Kaname gazed down at his sleeping wife and sighed.

* * *

Yuuki felt as if she had been a sleep a long time. Her limbs were sore as she stretched out, but as she pulled her hand. There was something tugging at her. She gazed in horror at the needle in her arm and her eyes followed the plastic tube and saw what saw being pumped into her. She screeched and tried to pull it out off her, but realized her arms were being held behind her back with something. She shook her head and body as more blood went through her body. Then she realized this wasn't _her _room. It was _their _bedroom. She stopped struggling and lay back on the bed and the door opened. Kaname's blood red orbs meet hers as her breathing increased.

"Have you calmed down?" Kaname seated himself at the bottom of _their _bed. Yuuki did not replay only gazed through him.

"Yuuki, what's wrong? This isn't you! What have you become? I do-"Yuuki silenced him, darting forward, but was restrained.

"More human." Was her simply replay as she stared at her arm. Kaname stared at her.

"Yuuki you are not human, nor ever will be." The words made her flinch and she turned over, facing away from him. This Yuuki was no longer his beloved.

"Then, why did you bring me back? I was happy as a human and _he_ agrees with me. I am not a monster." She whispered as Kaname's knuckles tightened.

"Yuuki" He stated simply "You would have turned back to a Pureblood either way, and you will never be a monster, but is killing yourself worth it?"

"I am not killing myself; I am following my own desires." She hissed at him, glaring out the window.

"Your own desires!" Kaname exclaimed "You went to Libya!! One off the hottest places and stayed in the sun for longer than 12 hours Yuuki. You were committing suicide, if Aidou hadn't come for you. You would be dead" He spat "How would I tell our child that you were dead? Do you like making me suffer?"

Yuuki's barrier was gently breaking down. "I had too. I would be better if I died, everything would be fine." Kaname was at her side in a second. He pulled her tiny frame off bones around to face him as he lay next to her.

"What's happened to you?" His voice soft as he stroked her puffy cheek.

"I opened my eyes" She stated simply avoiding his eyes and stared at her nightgown.

"To see death. What happened to my wife, the woman whom I love? My energetic and stubborn Yuuki."

She glared deeply into her eyes and tugged her hand and let one hand stray to his soft matted hazel hair. He looked surprised.

She went to his ear and gently whispered "She's gone" Yuuki paused "I don't want you to die Kaname Onii-sama. It hurts so much, but you can't die. I love you too much and Keitaro needs his dad and I want you safe. My handsome, brave and strong, Kaname Onii-sama." Her eyes failed to hide the exhaustion within her. But Yuuki was refusing to sleep only lay in silence, watching Kaname's veins in pain. Discreetly as possible she slit further into the quilt and turned away from him on her side cradling her stomach. Yuuki knew that the packet off blood had run out.

"You are not going to die." He stated firmly, wrapping around her stomach tightly, she sighed in relief at the tight pressure on it.

"He'll kill me, either way Onii-sama. He's already found me in my sleep and threatened to kill you and Keitaro." She turned to him "Our parents sacrificed themselves for us and I will do the same. It's a price purebloods pay after all." Kaname finally pulled my head on his chest and placed a gentle kiss on Yuuki's forehead.

"No one will die Yuuki. But who is this 'he'?" Yuuki stayed quiet and held his hand.

"Our Onii-sama"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love of a Sister**

**My beta reader, will be back in chapter four, till then you have to bear with my spelling mistakes sorry. My English teacher is trying to help me improve them at the moment.**

**SPOILERS!!!**

* * *

Kaname stared are her as she elaborated "My Onii-sama you abducted that night. My Onii-sama who also has the name off 'Kaname' and was Okaa-san and Tou-san's first child. The one sacrificed to Rido. But Rido didn't take 'Kaname' did they Onii-sama?" She paused looking up into his eyes, they were filled with something Yuuki had never seen before, Fear.

"You gave him to Rido! And you knew he was alive. He was original my.....my fian-" Kaname cut her off by pressing her further and tighter into his chest.

"Yuuki, our late parents would have agreed if they were here now." He spoke softly to her, as if she was a child.

"Well they aren't here are they?" She shrieked trying to attack him. The increase in blood had made her stronger.

"Calm down Yuuki!" He exclaimed, pinning her against him as she cried out.

"You killed our Onii-sama! You gave him to Rido, are you even my real Onii-sama?" A small tear fell down from her cheek.

"Calm down Yuuki" He said for a second time as she swam against him in an attempt to free herself from his iron grip.

"Would you give away your own son as well Kaname? Like with what you did to my Onii-sama?" Yuuki wailed and Kaname had broken. He clipped her hands in one hand and pulled her face into his.

"Keitaro will be in no danger. I will not let any harm to come to our son." He said solemnly as Yuuki hiccupped.

"You say that now Kaname! But if a new version off Rido comes demanding our child in the future, would you give him up as well? What did he do Kaname that was horrid that you gave him away?" Yuuki stopped her fighting against him and looked up demanding an answer.

Yuuki waited and no answer was given "I was so dense, while you gave away my real Onii-sama away. I finally understand why you couldn't kill Rido. He revived you and after the death off my Onii-sama you stepped into his place, even thought you were an ancestor of the Kuran clan. Rido was your master because my Onii-sama's soul was placed in your body. You're a stranger to and deceived me from the start. Rido was practically your Tou-san until my parents accepted you; you were under his orders that night and thus my parents were killed. And now he's dead you rule the Kuran clan. I am so stupid!! It makes sense now; you gave away 'Kaname' because Rido told you to." Yuuki only felt hatred towards her current and her angry had finally made her break, she had broken the restraints on the wall and was halfway across the room, reds bright and red. Kaname had gotten away from the bed and stood.

"How could you do this to me? I was another chess piece wasn't I? You had to protect and marry me, because I was the only Kuran left. And we had a son, to take over your place and I bet all you needed was a daughter, for the next generation off Kurans."

Yuuki was hysterical as Kaname finally spoke "Your parents knew off my relationship with Rido."

* * *

She just ran. Yuuki didn't stop when Kain stepped thought the door. She just kept running. Everything swirled by and Yuuki no longer know where her destination was. The young vampire just kept running. She needed to think and stopped near a small cave, covered in moss and tress. She seated herself of one off the larger trees and sobs racked her body. The nightmares made her fragile and it opened her thoughts and worries to the mercy off 'Kaname'. Then the constant reminder off the monster she was. She wanted everything to stop and get back to normal. Her husband was a stone cold monster and her brother had become her worst nightmare and she was with child, which she was sure was a girl (a mothers natural instinct) everything was just brilliant. And there was also the issue off her son, Keitaro. Her husband hadn't noticed yet noticed off her so-called pregnancy, she had wondered if this child's birth would be the same as Keitaro, she only had a small lump on her stomach, looking as if she had put on extra weight. Kaname didn't know until around her 8th month. She had worked out that her daughter would be around 15 to 16 weeks old if she could hear her. Ruka was the only one who knew about her _condition. _She was most likely to tell Yuuki's husband.

_Yuuki, I know you're secret_

The voice had returned to her head again and knew she was with child.

_I'm coming for you._

She clutched her stomach and let out a scream as a hold figure appeared before her and she let the words escape her mouth that had been caught in her throat out.

"Kaname onii-sama"

* * *

"Kaname-sama" Ruka called out to him as he stopped and turned to look at her with glazed eyes.

"I feel that I must inform you off Yuuki-sama's current _condition_." She told him as he froze.

"It was confirmed last week that she was with child. Yuuki-sama was going to tell you herself, but her_ illness_" As Ruka put it "distracted her. She was around 15 weeks and it only took a few months or even _weeks_ for the birth off your son Kaname-sama." Ruka expected him to bark out orders, but a small smile broke out on his face.

"I want her found Ruka. I will no longer tolerate her moods. The upcoming months have been hard for her, I understand that but with my rise to the throne, she must be found." He emphasised. Kain made an appearance and Aidou stood behind him.

"Kaname-sama, the scent off Yuuki-sama was lost near the woods not far from here." Kaname only glared at them.

"Yuuki-sama may be going in a certain direction to go somewhere?" Aidou questioned.

"Okaa-san's going to cross academy!" A small voice exclaimed and everyone looked at Keitaro "She wanted to go back there to meet her real onii-sama"

"Keitaro, how do you know of this?" Kaname questioned the five-year-old, his brown his meet his Tou-san's.

"Okaa-san was going to go when we went to Libya. But Aidou came and pulled her out the sun when she was going to go and we got in trouble. But Okaa-san said he wanted her meet my new Imuto-chan."

"Imouto-chan?" Kaname questioned.

"Yuuki-sama was sure it would be a girl." Ruka clarified pulling away Keitaro and took him into the kitchen with her.

"Aidou contact the chairman off the school. If 'Kaname' is there, a rogue vampire would kill and with Yuuki craving blood as well. It could end badly" He paused explaining the rest. They disappeared and Kaname stared out the window in wonder.

"I'm coming Yuuki"

**

* * *

The next update is coming out soon. Kaname is about to take the throne and that's why he needs Yuuki safe more than anything right know and now he knows that she's pregnant is will make masters worse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of a Sister**

**1 more chapter off my mistakes and you'll all be free of my torture. Sorry another sort update, But im preparing for exams right now xxx**

**

* * *

**

Yuuki stared at the man in front of her, he reminded her off Rido and Kaname. His hair was also long wild and brown with a larger form and was drenched in a long dark coat.

He breathed in her scent. "Yuuki, my Imouto-san, how much like our Okaa-san you look and even smell like her" He paused "even your child smells of her, the child that should have been ours." He hissed as she sunk into the tree, grabbing her stomach in pain.

"You and your daughter seem hungry, I'm sure we can find you something suitable to drink, even if it is I." She saw the outline off his veins in his neck and cringed in pain.

"Why have you been hunting me? And haunting me?" She questioned, crying out in pain again as a wave of agony swept over her. Before she knew it she lunged for his throat, letting her animal side lose and drank from him as he held her waist while feeling her stomach. It taster different from Kaname's, it had more off a bust.

"You've craved blood for this long, Imouto" He sang as her daughter done back flips in her stomach. She drank more forceful than usual as her thirst was slowly being fulfilled.

"Your still thirsty aren't you, little one? You're still a very young vampire and already have a child and expecting another." His fangs were showing "One child too soon." The hand on her stomach squeezed it painfully as she let out a shriek and pulled away from him and shielded her belly.

He pouted "Yuuki, we have plenty of time for children, but you still seem very young to be carrying your second. Is your husband forceful? Shall I teach him a lesson?"

"Leave him alone!" She cried and suddenly her nostrils were filled with the taste off blood and she growled only to have a hand push her back.

"Slow down goldilocks, you'll regret drinking from humans." Yuuki did know she would regret it.

"What you gonna called the lil vampire?" She caught his brown eyes and resisted the temptation off getting closer to me.

"Juuri or Kimiyo" Yuuki didn't hesitate when he asked. She stroked her stomach, feeling her baby's heartbeat.

"Does _he_ know yet?" She shook her head in disagreement and was grieving blood badly.

"Onii-sama" His eyes snapped to hers and nodded in approval "I'm hungry." She had started biting her lip and blood trickled down it.

"I will catch you an animal soon. But you can have a little more." She hesitated and made her way to bit again into his throat, and the delicious liquid travelled down her throat. He cupped her back gently and he was shoved against a tree. His hands once again smacked around her waist in an intimate position and he held his Imouto close to him in a deep embrace as she gulped down his blood, in her dyer state off weakness. Yuuki gently drifted into sleep as she lay held in place by her onii-sama against her chest in the bright sunlight.

"Sleeping huh?" He then smelled another vampire and rustling in the trees as the tiny vampire appeared.

"Is Okaa-san ok?" Keitaro questioned worriedly at the strange man. The sunlight shone down on Yuuki as she was placed on the ground, he whispered something into her ear.

"I'll be back for you and Juuri soon." A few final words were exchanged and the trees whished and Yuuki lay untouched as Keitaro ran towards him but was stopped by Kaname, who held him up and replaced him on the ground in the safety off Kain. The pureblood picked up his drifting wife.

* * *

Yuuki lay in the drivelling warm water listening through the door to the so-called doctor giving the verdict to him.

"Depression, exhaustion and stress seem to be the problem Kuran-sama. The discovery off her baby may make her current _situation _worse. But she needs to drink proper blood for the child's sake and will need constant rest, I fear the strain off carrying another child and so young an age, may become a struggle for her." He paused "Yuuki-sama could give birth soon, in a matter of weeks." Kaname thanked the doctor. Yuuki's hand lay on her small rounded stomach as she stroked it gently, her head rested on her hand and her mind drifted about her little daughter inside her. The danger she could be when Juuri or Kimiyo entered the world. Vampires were scary and for that she could not hide from her children, but lies and deception hurt a lot more. What would happen know? Yuuki already had one child to protect and with another one expected, what could she do? Kaname had lied-lied a lot. But she still loved him dearly and their children would not deal well with a split between the two. Beside they were the next pureblood generation and would become like her Okaa-san and Tou-san would be. But she could still hear the words off her last pregnancy floating around the air, even know in the comfort off the bath water.

_"She's still a kid herself."_

_"Like a 16-year-old human."_

I was only a 10-year-old vampire in a way. Okaa-san was around 3000 years old then she finally had us and only after ten years she was expecting her first child, and now her second. There were options, but Yuuki would never kill her child. She sunk under the water slowly and lay under it, inhaling the warmth the water gave. She opened her glowing eyes to see her husband starring down at her. The bubbles jolted and surrounded her as she brought her face to the surface and replaced a hand over her stomach protectively and keep her face away from his.

"Get out." She forces out gently, not daring to look at him or anywhere else and the colossi amount off bubbles floating. Kaname moved closer to the edge off the bath, but says nothing.

"You are tired." He only said. She tightened the grasp on her stomach and finally turned off him.

"I am tired" She admitted "of your lies." Yuuki finished, looking away from him.


End file.
